Rigo Salas x Destiny
by HaremLover21
Summary: rigo is a texas boi that tries to get puss on the first day of school
1. Chapter 1 Rigo Salas x Destiny

Rigo Salas x Destiny

It was the first day of school. It was a very hot day in Texas and Rigo was prepared with all his school supplies such as pencils, pens, his backpack, and of course what everyone brings to schools in Texas, his trusty pistol. He walked into the living room and saw the time and realized that he was late for school! He grabbed his breakfast, which was just some toast and jelly, put it into his mouth and then ran out from the house. He brought his arms back to imitate his favorite cartoon character of all time, Naruto Uchiha. The rush from doing this felt great as the wind hit his face and he could feel his popularity go up. This allowed him to run faster to school, however Rigo is a clutz and can't see very well. He then accidentally collided with someone, a girl who was around the same age as him. He got up as he picked up his glasses and looked at the girl.

"oMggggGGg are you okay?" said Rigo as he panicked.

"Ye" said the girl

"Oh thank kami-sama im so sorry i can't see for shit" said Rigo in a frustrated voice.

"Oh don't worry it's okay! My name is Destiny" says the girl.

"Wanna get sushi" said Rigo excitedly.

"Fasho my nigga" said Destiny.

(later in the day they go into a sushi restaurant called "Fucking weeaboos only")

Rigo takes out his phone and takes pictures of Destiny to put on his snap story in order to flex on this asian guy named john who apparently can't get friend hugs. Rigo laughed as he started talking to Destiny.

"yUmmY this is some great sushi" said Destiny.

"Dude i know right this tastes great now i wonder how you taste" says Rigo.

"What?" says Destiny.

"What?" says Rigo.

"Nigga im lesbo ima go friend hug john for listening to k-pop now" says Destiny angrily.

"You know what? FINE!" says Rigo. He weaves some hand signs like in naruto and he disappears

"Wait a minute that was kind of hot tbh" says Destiny.


	2. Chapter 2 Rigo Salas x Destiny

Rigo Salas x Destiny 2

Rigo walked into his first class in the morning. The teacher looked at him and said

"You are late young man. How are we supposed to teach people to be school shooters if they can't even go to school on time? Im Mr. xxxtentacion and ill be teaching spanish class."

"Gomenasai sensei!" said rigo as he bowed down.

"Introduce yourself to the class you sweaty tortilla!" said xxxtentacion-sensei

"hi im rigo i just got rejected by this lesbian girl today" said rigo.

He took a seat at the back and started his spanish work. However, he does not know spanish and can't tell what "ni hao" or "croissant" even means.

(The bell rings and it's time for lunch)

Rigo sits down and takes out his lunch box. He pulls out his beans to eat them, however he spills some beans on his shirt. Destiny walks up to him and she says

"This nigga eating beans"

Everyone in the lunch room starts to laugh.

A big black guy walks up to destiny and says "yo get sushi with me or ima dick slap your fish"

Suddenly, rigo mans up and defends destiny. He said "you wanna fite me? I have the power of anime you crusty biscuit"

"Lets go then nibba" says big black guy. Rigo whips out his hand signs for the fire rasengan shadow jutsu, however it is not strong enough. The black guy repels the jutsu and sends rigo flying. Rigo is greatly injured.

"My name is big dick" says the big black man. The aura surrounding him was extremely powerful and Rigo felt as if he could not possibly win. However Rigo has a trump card. He got up using all his strength and then used a summoning jutsu. He summoned johns uncle! The uncle went up to the black guy and punched him back to africa. Some say that in the distance, you could hear john scream "nooo" all the way from Las Vegas. Destiny walked up to rigo.

"Tbh sometimes its ok to eat beans" says Destiny


	3. Chapter 3 Felix x Carolina

Felix x Carolina

It was a dark and rainy day. The sky was as an endless grey void as Felix looked at it through his window. He was listening to his favorite song Despacito while beating his meat with a plastic bag as his mom walked into his room.

"dame tu cosita isn't real" she said.

"LIAR" said Felix. He exits his house very angrily and slams the door. He walks through the streets in the heavy rain. He is cold, alone and frustrated. In his ailing mind he wonders why someone would tell him such lies. While he calls CPS he trips on something. He gets back up and looks down on what made him fall. He realized he tripped on some anime titties. He picks up the girl and asks for her name

"Uh im Carolina" she says in the quietest voice ever.

"Im sorry i tripped on you i just experienced some extremely traumatizing family issues earlier. Can i go to your house and lick your cereal?"

"Of course you can" said carolina.

(Felix enters Carolinas house.)

"Let me put my pee pee into your poo poo" said Felix as he whipped out his bbc.

"Im not gay but ok" said carolina.

As Felix started doing Carolina she starts to moan

"Anime bitches i look at her titties and i take her home and we count up these fifties". Said carolina as this weird ass dude starts fucking her.

"I come to your city i sneak in your chimney i tickle her kidney and then we watch disney i love me some hentai i go on xvideos" moaned felix.

Suddenly, Felix's dick falls off.

"Felix, I knew that would happen tbh" said Carolina.

"Actually call me Panda Mansta. What kind of horrible mother names their son Felix? She is out of control now a days" says Felix.

"Oh my gosh what kind of trauma are you going through at home?" said Carolina in a worrisome voice.

"She told me that dame tu cosita is not real! Can you believe it? You can't just tell me that i have been calling dame tu cosita at 3 am for nothing!"

"Nigga wtf" said carolina. She takes her big anime titties and then puts Felix's head inside them and Felix dies rip.


	4. Chapter 4 Felix x Carolina 2

Felix x Carolina 2

It was the afternoon and the rain never ceased. Suddenly, mercy came and used her Res on Felix.

"Weebs never die!" Mercy said. "Okay im going to go fuck now" She said as she flew away.

Felix got up and was sad again. He missed Carolinas big plot and personality, however she was nowhere in sight so he went home to cry himself to sleep. He woke up and and started to prepare for school. He moisturized his sexy skin with some chicken grease and put on his Luis Fonsi cologne then left his house. He went to guitar class and waited for Carolina to walk in. To pass the time he watched vr porn with the teacher, Mr Finn Finn.

"Carolina has better tiddies than those girls" said Felix in a proud tone.

"I wanna fuck Carolina" said the guitar teacher.

"What?" said Felix.

"What?" said the teacher.

Finally, Carolina walked into the room. Felix got a big boner from her nose ring and emo shirt. Then he realized that he was getting a boner from the guitar teacher touching him and not Carolina. "Uhhh gtg" said Felix. He went up to Carolina to forget about his masculine and sexy guitar teacher.

"Suu whoop what up blood" said Carolina.

"I can't speak vietnamese but can i see your anime titties again"

"No" said Carolina. Felix needed a different approach. He followed Carolina to her redneck trailer. It was a park full of cousin fuckers just like in Texas.

"Uh girls like being serenaded right?" He had the perfect song to sing for his future lover. He dyed his hair with rainbow colors and got dreads. He then started to scream his romantic song.

"NIGGAS IFFY UH BLICKY GOT THE STIFFY UH GOT THE BLICKY UH DRUM IT HOLDS FIFTY UH" Felix said with passion. Carolina looked out her window and started getting turned on. Felix continued to sing and Carolina could not take it anymore so she went outside and fucked him.

"Oooof i nutted in your spaghetti" said Felix. They both went home and went to sleep. The next day, they saw each other in guitar class again. Carolina looked worried for some reason. She went up to Felix.

"I think im pregnant with a waifu" said Carolina.

"You better give birth to dame tu cosita" said Felix.

"OMG PANDA MANSTA I THINK IT'S GONNA COME OUT" yelled Carolina.

"SHIT WE NEED HELP" said Felix. Suddenly a cloud of smoke came out of nowhere and Rigo appeared.

"Don't worry i got you" said Rigo. He ate some beans, weaved some hand signs, and instantly took Carolina and Felix to the hospital. Shortly after that, 7 black guys walked in.

"Oops wrong hospital, oh well who cares?" said Rigo. As Carolina gave birth, the black guys started putting their dicks into every single hole that Felix has. When Carolina was done, she took her baby and held her. She had nice blue hair and decided to name her Aqua.

"Tbh this is gonna be the best girl fuck all the other konosuba girls especially Megumin" said Carolina


	5. Chapter 5 Rigo x Destiny x Mya

Rigo x Destiny x Mya

Now back to this nigga Rigo. He is sitting in his room and then he realizes how shitty his life is.

"Why tf am I eating beans I want some meat like some cow meat *water emojis*" says Rigo.

This foo decides to leave his house to find some fucking cows.

"Hey take your beans" says Rigos mom

"You're built like some beans" says Rigo.

And then Rigos adventure begins. He has never eaten anything besides beans and was excited to taste something else. But then he comes to the wrong neighborhood. Rigo is now scared for his life as he looks at all of the people around him yelling "foo". Rigo is at the edge of his limit when a group of fat guys with black shorts and white shirts come up to him.

"FUCK ARE YOU DOING PUSSY ASS NIGGA ITS MODELO TIME" says the gang niggas

They start jumping up and down while screaming "modelo" even though they're drinking Coronas. Rigo decides to use his best special move for this situation. He starts chugging like 50 beers at the same time and he gets sent to the hospital.

He wakes up but he is not at the hospital. He is surrounded by a bunch of thicc juicy big ass corn in a cornfield. In the distance he hears the best singing voice he has ever heard. He follows the voice to find some weird ass cow girl singing

"Bitch I'm a cow bitch I'm a cow I'm not a cat I don't say meow" sings the big titty cow gf

Rigo was so fucking hard at this point and he couldn't take it.

"Hi I'm mya what's-" Rigo interupts her sentence by slapping her with his dick and starts fucking the shit out of her. His dick is going into her cooch and comes out of her mouth.

"Wait im in a relationship" says mya

"Oh shit" says Rigo.

Some big buff corn nigga comes up to him and catches him lacking.

"uhhhhh" says Rigo. He doesn't know what to do because this dude is much more powerful than the big buff black guy.

"yo are you into NTR" he asks the corn dude.

"Yeah lmao" he says as he starts watching Rigo dick slap her cooch.

Big buff corn nigga joins the hot sex and all you see is a bunch of cum and corn kernels everywhere.

Suddenly, everything goes silent. A horrific wave of fear engulfs the everyone with their worst nightmare.

The air goes cold as a terrifying anime girl comes and says "PADORU PADORU" and then Destiny comes out of her Santa bag.

"rigo what the fuck man" says Destiny

Rigo was caught yellow handed and broke Destiny's bean shaped heart. Rigo pulls out his 50 foot dick out of Mya and the corn nigga and starts singing.

"Mmmmmmm baby I don't understand this your changing I can't stand it" Rigo sings as his tears run down his face and emotionally breaks down. Rigo checks his phone and gets a text from his dad.

"Lmao I just met thanos car" he says along with a selfie of him with thanos car.


	6. Chapter 6 Alan x Nezuko

Alan and Maxine have been together for 40 years. Maxine is excited for the special dinner she planned out for their anniversary. She walks into Alan's room to come get him. As she walks into Alan's room, she catches Alan jacking off to Nezuko hentai. There are posters dedicated to Nezuko all around Alan's room and there is a Nezuko body pillow on his bed.

"Wtf, what is this Alan" asks Maxine.

"Big titty anime girl very sexy oh yes" says Alan.

"I knew you were gay but not this gay! If you wanna replace me with an anime girl then fine be that way!" Says Maxine as she leaves.

"mmmMm nezuko so yummy oh very cutie " says Alan.

Alan continues to furiously beat his meat to Nezuko hentai, not caring that his girlfriend just dumped him. He's enjoying it very much and he's having the time of his life. After a couple more hours of jacking off, he finally finishes and he just sits there contemplating his life. He then hears a weird sound in his kinky sex dungeon and he goes down there to explore.

"Whos there? I have a gun and im not afraid to shoot myself!" warns Alan.

The person reveals themself. It's Nezuko! Finally, all of Alan's fantasies are finally possible.

"Ngrhhhhahhh" says Nezuko. She gives Alan a head pat and starts running around in circles.

Alan's cock is now hard as shit. It grew from half an inch to a full inch.

"Oh yes, its time for you to take this dick lmao" yells Alan. He chases Nezuko, but she runs away.

"What are you doing? Im actually fast as fuck" says Alan. What he doesn't realize is that Nezuko is also fast as fuck. She Naruto runs away from Alan's sex dungeon and she escapes. Alan starts crying because all his dreams are ruined.

"nOOoOoOo" says Alan. He starts listening to Bille Eyelash while screaming

"My life sucks on Jah" says sad boi Alan. Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, something really terrible happens. He hears a bunch of police sirens around his house. A FBI van crashes into his house and a bunch of big buff naked marine guys get out of the van and pin Alan down.

"Alan Cactus Nigger Islas, you are under arrest for committing the highest degree of crime possible". Says the biggest marine guy.

"HUh? What did I do?" says Alan.

"You have been caught jacking off during No Nut November. Not only did you nut, but you somehow have nutted 500 times to anime hentai. Who the fuck does that ? Also you're built like a green bean" says the marine guy

"I didn't do that" says Alan

"Oh my bad lmao" says the marine dude. "Ima head out" says the dude as he leaves. Alan does not know what to do with his life anymore. To cope with his sadness, he opens a can of beans. As soon he takes the first bite of beans, a bunch of news reporters and camera men come to where he is and they start recording him.

"As you can see, we caught this nigga eating beans lmao" says the news reporter

"Oh yes this is so hot" says the camera man as they record him.

"what " says Alan

"What" says the camera man. Alan keeps eating his beans and the cameraman starts to jack off while the news reporter just makes fun of how Alan is eating beans. Meanwhile, Maxine is watching the local news and she sees Alan eating beans on TV.

"I can't believe I dated someone who eats beans omg" says Maxine. "I think im gonna be lesbian"


End file.
